


Stamina 3

by orphan_account



Series: Stamina [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther was cursed by a witch many years ago and now he has endless stamina when it comes to his cock. So between that and Merlins sultry gaze anything could happen, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina 3

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to play with the power the two of them hold in this one so the dynamic is very different from the last two.

Uther turned at the sound of the door and at the sight of Merlins messy hair he lowered the papers he was reading.

"You requested my presence sire?" He asked stiffly, carefully closing the door.

"We're alone Merlin." Uther chuckled, grinning as Merlin visibly relaxed, strolled over to the table and jumped up to sit beside him on it's surface.

"What are you doing?" Merlin smiled, sliding a piece of parchment towards him.

"Checking the finances of the castle." Uther replied, placing the page back into it's original position, making sure to run his fingers over Merlins wrist as he did so.

Merlin leaned back and began to swing his legs, "I don't suppose you'd raise my wages would you?"

Uther felt a grin spread over his face and when he looked up he knew he would be getting no more work done tonight, "And why would I do that Merlin?"

Merlin slid over, sending carefully piled papers cascading onto the floor, "Oh, I don't know, perhaps because of all I do for you?"

Uther grasped Merlins hips and spun him on the table so that they were facing each other, then, looking deep into Merlins eyes he carefully moistened his lips with his tongue, "Do remind me Merlin, what exactly is it that you do for me?"

Placing his hands on either side of Uthers head Merlin carefully removed his crown, "Would you like a demonstration?" he grinned, placing the crown on his own head.

Uther felt the air catch in his throat as he looked up at Merlins newly adorned head, "Oh god yes." he gasped, paperwork forgotten.

Leaning over, Merlin ran his fingers through Uthers hair, tangling his fingers in the short strands before leaning down and beginning to kiss him. After a few long moments however he leaned back, breaking the kiss.

Uther gazed up at him, "Merlin. Please." He gasped, his lips red and glistening, his hair ruffled beyond belief. 

Merlin grinned uncontrollably, "What was that?"

"Please."

Merlin lifted his foot and gestured for Uther to remove his boots. The King carefully slipped them off of his feet, then watched as Merlin unlaced his trousers and slid them down. Uther grasped the ends of the legs and pulled. After he pulled his shirt and neckerchief off over his head, careful to leave the crown undisturbed Merlin slid down into Uthers lap. "I couldn't refuse such a polite request." he smirked, grinding his arse into Uthers leather encased crotch. 

Uther bucked up, trying to gain more contact. "That was not a request."

"Really?" Merlin hissed, running his hands down Uthers chest, "Because it sounded like a request to me."

"Gods, Merlin!" Uther moved his hands down to unfasten his trousers but Merlin grasped his wrists.

"Not this time." he smiled, placing Uthers hands back on his armrests where the King gripped the wood tightly.

"This is how you get a pay raise?" Uther hissed scrunching his eyes closed, his whole body thrumming with a need for more.

"No, Merlin muttered, his hands opening Uthers trousers and pulling out his straining cock. "This is." and he lowered himself down onto the king.

Uther grunted, "You came already prepared?"

Merlins voice echoed from beyond Uthers closed eyelids as he began to move, "Of course I did."

***

"Merlin!" Arthur called, dashing down the corridor after his manservant, "Geoffrey just told me you've had a pay rise."

Merlin turned and smiled, "Really?" Merlin asked, his face a picture of joyful innocence.

"Don't play innocent with me Merlin. Why have you got a pay rise?" Arthur asked, following Merlin into the courtyard.

Merlin ignored him and he was stopped from asking more by his father, striding over to them from his horse. "Arthur! Excellent, I've been meaning to have a word with you about your servant. I think he needs to have more time off." Uther led Arthur back into the castle, turning to grin filthily at Merlin as they passed through the doors.


End file.
